


Yuri!!! Under The Sea

by inallherstarkness



Series: Victuri Week 2016 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 7 | Free Pick, M/M, The Little Mermaid AU, Victor as Prince Eric, Victuri Week, Yuuri as Ariel, and Makkachin as himself, decided to give the crossover theme a retry, feat. Phicit as Scuttle, pre-Victuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inallherstarkness/pseuds/inallherstarkness
Summary: A meeting on the beach between Prince Victor and Yuuri who is still getting used to having human legs as opposed to a tail.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carli (@waterfallmirage)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Carli+%28%40waterfallmirage%29).



“No no no, not like that. Twist it a little more there...tie it up a bit over here...mhm! Perfect!” Phicit beamed at Yuuri. “You're a vision! He'll prostrate himself before you thinking you're a goddess!”

Yuuri frowned nervously, squirming uncomfortably in his makeshift outfit. He felt a little silly being wrapped up in a ripped sail and some pieces of rope but he would have felt even more embarrassed to walk around with nothing at all. 

Walking! It was so exciting and he looked down at his two human legs again with awe and happiness. Losing his voice was a small price to pay, he thought, to be able to finally meet the one he had watched for so long.

Distant barking that drew closer startled Yuuri and he looked around for the source as Phicit squawked and flew off before a big, fluffy, brown poodle ran around the cliff side. Yuuri gasped and did a panicked back-and-forth dance before managing to scramble up a nearby rock, the dog still barking excitedly and prancing around him.

“Makkachin!” a new, yet familiar, voice shouted. It grew louder until it's owner also rounded the corner and ran up to the poodle trying to jump up at the rock's occupant. “Makkachin, no, get down!” 

Yuuri could only stare as he watched the prince come nearer and leaned over the rock to watch the interaction between the two, listening as Victor said, “Sorry about him, he gets so excited but he's harmless, really.” Blue eyes looked up, widening in surprise at the suddenly close distance. Yuuri smiled shyly at him and Victor frowned as a niggling feeling of recognition stirred in his mind.

“You...look very familiar,” he said slowly, trying to sort through his memories for a possible answer. “Have we met before?”

Yuuri nodded enthusiastically, smiling. Makkachin jumped between them, barking once more as if trying to add in his own two cents but Victor pushed him down, focusing on the beauty in front of him and grabbing those almost dainty hands in his own.

“We have met? I knew it, you're the one I've been looking for!” he exclaimed, grinning. “What's your name?”

'Yuuri,' he mouthed, his glee causing him to forget that he'd sold his voice to get this chance. His expression faded and he placed a hand on his throat, suddenly realizing how much he'd taken speaking for granted before.

Victor, seeing the change as he fought off Makkachin again, looked at the brunet with concern. “What's wrong?” What could make this young man so sad so suddenly? Yuuri patted his throat with a frown. “You can't speak?” At the sad shake of his head, Victor's elated feelings plummeted and he looked away. “Oh....then you can't possibly be who I thought,” he said, disappointed.

Makkachin and Yuuri mirrored each other with twin gestures of exasperation. However, Yuuri was then struck with an idea: if he couldn't speak, he could just use gestures and signs! He quickly tapped Victor on the shoulder to gain his attention and began gesturing to his throat with a sign of something being released from his mouth, trying to communicate that his voice had been taken.   
“What? What is it?” Victor asked, struggling to understand the almost frantic gestures. “You're hurt?” No. “Yo-You need help?” No! 

Yuuri's signs grew more wild as he began to feel desperate to make Victor understand him but unbalanced himself and found himself falling from his perch. He would have hit the slightly rocky sand beneath him if it weren't for the prince catching him. Yuuri clung to him, trying to stand on still wobbly legs as he was still unused to walking. Brown eyes looked into blue, trying to show his apologies without getting lost in the twin pools. It was like looking at the ocean's surface when the sunlight illuminated the waves and made everything sparkle.

Victor mistook Yuuri's clumsiness for distress and fear however and looked at him with worry. The man may not be who he was looking for but he couldn't just leave him here like this. “You must have been through a lot, haven't you?” Still supporting the younger man, he wrapped what he hoped was a comforting arm around surprisingly slender, almost frail, shoulders and began leading them back the way he'd come from just a few minutes earlier. “Come on, I'll help you. It'll be alright.”

What he failed to see as they walked away though, Makkachin barking once more as he watched happily, was the brilliant smile Yuuri shared with Phicit, who had landed nearby to watch his friend, and the thumbs up the seagull gave in return.

He may not be able to speak and Victor may be misunderstanding things right now but Yuuri wasn't going to give up trying to help him understand. He only had three days, he couldn't afford to waste any time.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! One of my favorite scenes from the movie and I'm thrilled with how well it turned out!  
> This work is dedicated to my friend Carli from Twitter who suggested this crossover. ♥  
> Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed this!  
> Virtual cake to everyone!


End file.
